


Worth It

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: At the end of a long, hard day, Rey and Finn have a talk.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Star Wars, Finn/Rey, the outside world (galaxy?)."

At the end of another long day full of too much work for far too few hands, Rey drops down beside Finn with a loud sigh, running her hands over her face. “Do you ever wonder what's it's like to be a normal person?” she asks exasperation. “Like, what if our lives were like someone outside of” – she whips a hand through the air to indicate the struggling Resistance, the galactic conflict, everything – “this?”

“Sure,” Finn says sympathetically. He catches one of her fidgeting hands and squeezes it. “Not that I've have much 'normal' in my life to compare to.”

Rey huffs. “Yeah, me either.”

“The way we live is hard, but I think it's worth it,” Finn goes on. “I'm not sure I'd trade it to be on some rural world with a family and a job, ignorant of the greater good and evil in the galaxy and definitely not doing anything to help.”

“Me either.” Rey manages a smile. “I'm just...”

“Tired.” Finn squeezes her hand again. “I know. You'd be the very last of us to actually lose faith.”

“I need to eat,” Rey decides as she levers herself out of the chair again. “Then sleep.”

“Then get out of bed and back to saving the galaxy again tomorrow,” Finn adds wryly.

Rey rolls her eyes, but there's a small smile on her face now. “Don't remind me.”


End file.
